Campus Royalty
by SketchyShade
Summary: Story Request from Seto Kyoumi! Midori went to a girls only private school, there's this rival school that's the opposite. The principles decided to join the schools together... And of course Midori falls in love on the first day with Tsurugi Kyousuke... Unfortunately she isn't the only one...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Seto Kyoumi: Yo!**

 **Me: So... NEW STORY!**

 **Seto Kyoumi: WOOOHOOO!**

 **Me: Hopefully this won't be too long, I have other stories to focus on~ SAY IT GIRL!**

 **Seto Kyoumi: Sketchy-san owns nothing except her OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

I swear I could hear something... It kept on going, why won't it shut up?!

I think I turned it off, I don't know, I can't hear it anymore, so it probably turned off... Hopefully.

 **~Dream Land~**

"Um, hello?" asked a girl, looking around the empty space she was carelessly floating in.

She turned quickly the second she heard something, when she did she could she a blurry figure, but could immediately tell it was a boy.

"Uh... Hi?" she asked awkwardly, her brain was only focused on the apparent boy in front of her, it cleared slightly, he had navy blue hair and...What she thought were yellow- no... Golden eyes.

She walked closer and closer, she lifted her hand and reached out to him.

Then...

 **~End of Dream~**

"AH!"

Midori woke herself with a scream, she fell off her queen sized bed (Somehow) and groaned when her head felt the impact of the floor.

"Ugh, what time is it?"

She checked her alarm clock, it took her a couple of seconds to realise the time.

...

...

...

...

...

"UWAH! IT'S 8:10 ALREADY?!"

She had no time at all! Today was the day! The private boys school would join with hers! SHE STILL HADN'T EVEN HAD BREAKFAST!

"Oh God! Only 20 minutes to get everything done! Stupid alarm clock! Why didn't you wake me up?!"

She rapidly got dressed ate her breakfast, quickly made her hair and brushed her teeth, she checked the time again.

8:20

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!"

She ran absolutely everywhere! If she tried to get the chores done _now_ then she wouldn't get to the school in time! It takes around 5 minutes if she runs, and the chores take 20 minutes! There is just no possible way to get them done! Oh why had she overslept?!

She decided to do the chores after school, then she wouldn't be in as much of a rush.

But wait! You ask, why doesn't she get some family member to do the chores for her?

Thing is... She's the only surviving family member left, there is no one else to take care of her but herself.

In case you don't know, my name is Seto Midori, I'm 13 years old and I go to a girls only private school, well... That's about to change, see there are two rivaling schools, one for boys and the other for girls, for some reason the principles thought it would be an absolutely fantastic idea to join the schools together into a newly built one, the opening ceremony started in... She checked her phone.

8:25

"5 MINUTES?! OOF!"

Midori fell backwards, her behind giving her bumpy landing, and a painful one.

"Ouch..."

She looked in front of her and saw a boy... A really _hot_ one... He starting lifting himself up and looked behind him, clearly pissed off, but tried to stay calm, he looked at her with a stoic expression, Midori was in no mood.

"Watch it!"

The boy looked slightly insulted, it was kind of her fault but...

She was angry at the fact that she was going to be late.

"Watch your manners lady."

Midori was about to snap at the boy, but when she noticed the time she (Almost) shrieked and ran, not caring about the other boy.

During the time she was running she couldn't get that boy off her mind.

'He kind of looks like the boy from my dream...'

 **~In the Opening Ceremony~**

"Phew, I just made it!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Akane.

"Akane! Why are you so calm?! The ceremony is about to start!"

Akane looked completely lost, she stared at Midori for a while before saying.

"Midori... The opening ceremony doesn't start for another hour, it's currently 7:30, is your phone set correctly?"

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

After Akane managed to calm the girl down Aoi showed up.

"Let me guess, your alarm and phone are an hour forward?"

"Maybe..."

"Geez Midori, take care of yourself better next time... Anyway, have you run into any cute or hot boys recently?" asked the bluette excitedly, she had a slight blush on her face.

Midori smirked.

"Why? Did you?"

Aoi nodded rapidly, with the biggest grin and blush on her face.

"He had brown hair that swirled slightly! He looked so happy and cute! He was running towards the school with a really short boy."

Midori sighed and her pathetic friend.

"Aoi, the ceremony hasn't even started and you've already fallen for a guy."

Akane grinned evilly and looked at Midori with a small glint in her eyes.

"Oh but Midori, didn't you bump into a boy earlier? You seemed quite dazed for a few seconds."

Midori blushed and suddenly started shouting at Akane, saying things like 'It's not like that you baka!' and 'Shut it! Or I'll sew your mouth closed!'

Akane smirked at the oldest of her friends.

"Oh look, there he comes now!"

Like Akane said the navy haired boy walked through the school gates, calmly and cooly, someone else was walking alongside him, he had white spiky hair and a light blue pony tail, all the girls stared at them with hearts in their eyes, they were already drooling and gossiping. The boys was either completely oblivious, didn't care or was just used to it.

"Omg! He's like, so cute!"

"I bet he'd date me!"

"No way! He's more interested in girls like me!"

"Pfft! Yeah right!"

"Wanna say that to my face!?"

'Oh joy... Drama with just two boys.'

"He's the one..."

"Eh?"

Midori looked at Akane, who wasn't paying attention to the other two, but rather a slight grey-ish brunette.

"Really Akane? Really?"

Akane didn't reply, she was completely fixed on the guy who was now walking through the school doors.

"Hey! What are your names?"

The navy ignored Aoi's question and looked straight at Midori, who stared back sheepishly, slightly embarrassed for the earlier incident.

"Um... Sorry for earlier, I though I was late for the ceremony..."

'Baka! That is NOT what you say in front of a hot boy! You act non caring and cool! ... Or do the boys do that?'

"That's okay, my name is Tsurugi Kyousuke, this is Hakuryuu."

"Hey."

Midori could see all the girls giving Aoi, Akane and her death glares for the hot boys talking to them.

"I'm Seto Midori, that's Akane and Aoi, nice to meet you."

The boys nodded at them, Tsurugi was about to talk until someone jump attacked him from behind, not enough for him to fall over but... Almost.

"Tsurugi-kun! Are you excited? I sure am! Oh, hello! I'm Matsukaze Tenma! Come on Tsurugi! Hakuryuu! Let's go explore the school a bit!"

Before any of them knew what was happening Tenma grabbed the two boy's hands and ran off shouting.

"SHINDOU-SENPAI! KIRINO-SENPAI! WAIT FOR MEEEEE!"

Midori could feel a blush forming but kept it hidden... Mostly.

"See? That's the boy I saw earlier! Isn't he cute?" she said twirling Akane around who was still drooling over her newly found 'future husband'.

Midori ignored them both, she was entirely focused on the navy haired boy, she hated to admit but... She _liked_ him!

'Oh lord, this will be one heck of a year...'

"Come on girls! The ceremony will start soon!" shouted Aoi grabbing both of their hands and running towards the school's hall, just like Tenma did.

'Well... couldn't get any worse could it?'

Oh how wrong she was...

 **~End of chapter~**

 **Me: WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Seto Kyoumi: IT WAS AWESOME!**

 **Me: GREAT! I hope you enjoyed it minna! Please review! SEE YA! XD**

 **Seto Kyoumi: BYEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: All right! Let's get this show on the road! And oh yeah, I'M BACK!**

 **-tumble weed-**

 **Me: :/ Um... I own nothing except my OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **Xilliet: Took you long enough.**

 **Me: ;^; Let's not get into any details please?**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

After the really really _really_ boring ceremony Midori finally went to her supposed class room, she now has...

She checked her paper, apparently she has science.

"Ugh, science first thing on a Monday... Great."

She entered her class and walked to the back, this was the way they did things, you walk to the back of the class, wait and the teacher would show you where to sit.

What she saw next she wished was fake.

'Tsurugi Kyousuke is in my class, oh thank you lord! Well, I highly doubt we will sit together.'

"Hello everyone, I'm the science teacher, call me Miss Hitomiko please."

'Great, a new teacher too…'

"Now, let me get you all seated."

The teacher pointed at each seat after calling a student's name, and once again, Midori hated her life.

'Of ALL the seats in this classroom, she could have picked any one for him to sit in! But no! She had to make Tsurugi sit right next to me!'

Tsurugi didn't seem all that bothered by the fact that he was sitting next to Midori, but the girl who was next to Tsurugi also was already trying to strike up a conversation.

"So, what's your name?"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke."

"Oh! What a great name! I bet you and I will be great science partners!"

"Sure…"

The girl squealed and was about to hug the navy, but before she could even touch him he immediately moved away from her, Midori could tell though, it was a flinch.

'But why?'

"We've just met each other, I don't think we should be hugging just yet."

"Oh! Why of course Kyousuke!"

Midori managed to keep herself from gawking, what was WRONG with that girl?! You don't just call someone by their first name without even knowing them! That was absolutely disrespectful!

She could she how disturbed Tsurugi felt by the girl, yet he still didn't show it.

'Ugh! Only because she called you by your first name! Just this once!'

"Uh, sorry, you'll actually find that _Tsurugi-san_ is working with me."

The girl looked as if she had just been slapped, she gasped.

"What makes you think you can just do that?!"

'I hate doing this, but just this once.'

"I think I have a right considering I'm a Campus Princess."

The girl quickly realised who she was up against and backed down, once it all settled Tsurugi muttered out a genuine 'Thank you' and went back to listening to the teacher.

 **~Time skip to second period!~**

Well, they DID tell us to bring P.E uniforms just in case, but seriously?!

"Man, I can't believe we have P.E."

"Well, look on the bright side Midori! We have P.E together!"

"I guess that's true."

"Come on! Don't want to be late!"

The three girls walked outside to the field, they were all confused.

"What's with the white lines?" asked Aoi, looking at the field.

"Have you never heard of Football?"

They all turned to see…

"You cannot be serious." muttered Midori.

Shindou, Tenma, Hakuryuu and… Tsurugi, were all there, along with some other boys.

"I can't believe how lucky we are! All of Raimon Eleven in the same class for football!"

"A bit of a strange coincidence if you ask me." said Kirino, but not disagreeing.

"Huh?"

Akane walked closer to Kirino and noticed the male uniform.

"You're a boy?!"

Kirino suddenly grew angry.

"Seriously!? Again?! Why does everyone think I'm a girl?!"

"Well Kirino, it's because-"

"Don't even finish the THOUGHT Shindou!"

Shindou laughed and sympathetically patted his best friend's shoulder.

"Anyway! What't this football you mentioned?"

Tenma dramatically gasped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FOOTBALL IS?! WHERE HAVE YOU GIRLS BEEN!?"

"Eh?"

"Football is only the best sport ever! And real popular too! Have you guys heard of Endou Mamorou, Gouenji Shuuya and Kidou Yuuto?"

"Hm? Aren't those the names of the P.E teachers?" asked Akane.

The boys were silent for a while, they were all too shocked.

"I don't now what shocks me more, the fact that they don't know who they are." muttered Tenma, Shinsuke finishing.

"Or that those three are our P.E teachers."

"Well, whichever it is, it's great to see you all."

The boys turned around, Tenma was the first with Shinsuke in tow to run and hug their coaches.

"Coach!"

"So, I guess the first sport we're teaching is football, I hope you girls are ready to see this."

"Ready to see what exactly?"

"Tsurugi!"

Everyone looked at the navy, who just stared at his coach, Endou walked to the goal and gently kicked a ball to the navy.

"We are about to show you the different types of hissatsu techniques each player can do, whichever position you are in gives you different moves, Tsurugi is a forward meaning he has hissatsu moves that help him score a goal, I'm a goal keeper, which means I have hissatsu techniques that will help me stop a ball from getting in, that's the gaming point of football, try to score, try to stop a score, obviously it's much more than that. We will show you how a goal is made and how you stop it."

Shinsuke and Hakuryuu moved to the other goal.

"Shinsuke, make sure you let the ball through!"

"He won't need to, I'm obviously stronger." Hakuryuu joked, and laughed with Shinsuke.

"Here we go," he said once the laughter died down. "White Hurricane!"

All the females and even some of the males were shocked to see such a move come out of no where.

Hakuryuu kicked the ball and Shinsuke shouted out his own move.

"Burning Catch!"

He was actually shocked that the ball was too strong and he COULDN'T purposely let it through, he wasn't strong enough to even catch it. But it didn't matter to him, all the more reason to train, right?

"Good kick Hakuryuu!"

"Thanks, your turn Tsurugi."

Midori was surprisingly excited to see what Tsurugi could do, he seemed like a really good player.

"Devil Burst!"

'Accurate, but beautiful' thought Midori as she looked at the wings behind Tsurugi which allowed him to temporarily fly.

"God Hand!"

Endou knew better than to underestimate Tsurugi's skill and try to catch it with no hissatsu whatsoever, the boy had become strong, that was for certain.

"Well done! See girls? Those were just the scratch of possibilities!"

Aoi was still amazed by the ability of stopping a ball just like that, she'd LOVE to be a goalkeeper! Also, she's not good with legs.

"Ooh! Those sound like really cool positions!" squealed Akane, she patiently yet excitedly waited for what the other positions were.

"The other two positions in football are Defender and Midfielder."

A sweet and gentle voice was heard as everyone turned to see two men, one with long creamy blonde hair in a ponytail, and the other with green glasses, and brown hair.

The blonde male continued.

"As the name suggests, the defender's role is to stop forwards from going near the goal."

The other man spoke too.

"Whilst a midfielder has to pass the ball up to the forwards, and help the defenders with stealing the ball."

The presumed football team all smiled at seeing their old coaches.

"I'm Gouenji Shuuya. This is Kidou Yuuto."

"AND I'M ENDOU MAMOROU!"

The girls all jumped in surprise, but giggled at their humorous coach.

"So, before we start, I want you all to think over the positions, which ones do you think you're most comfortable with? After you attempt that position, you may either keep it, experiment another position, or just leave the position you thought you wanted entirely."

Some of the girls sighed at Gouenji's enchanting voice, hearing this made Endou snicker slightly.

"Watch out Kidou, you have competition."

Seeing the startled looks on the girls made Endou lose it entirely.

"Ignore him, just continue with the task at hand."

Everyone started chatting and going over all the positions, others were still interested in what Endou meant, the rest using this time as having a conversation instead of paying attention.

"What did Coach Endou mean by, coach Kidou having 'competition'?"

Tsurugi walked over to the girls and said.

"Coach Kidou and coach Gouenji are engaged."

It was so blunt and sudden that it took a while for the class to register it, before girls went livid.

They either complained saying how it was always the hot guys that were gay, or already thinking of stories and ship names for them.

It made Tsurugi wonder if he made the right decision by telling them.

Either way, he turned to Midori.

"Decided on a position yet?"

"Maybe a forward."

Tsurugi then looked at the other two, expecting an answer.

Aoi went first.

"I want to try goalkeeper!"

Akane was still not sure in wether she wanted defence or midfield.

Shindou sat next to the girl and said.

"Do you think you'd be a fast runner? Do you think you'd be able to pass the ball far enough to the already running forwards?"

The question made Akane freeze, she wasn't exactly the most athletic person in the world…

"Do you think you'd be able to block other players? Do you think you could make sure the ball goes no where near the goal?"

She was certain she could block players, but it was the controlling and kicking the ball she didn't think she'd be able to do.

"I-I-I-I'll try d-defence…"

Shindou smiled and pat her shoulder, causing her to squeak and almost faint right then and there.

Hamano stood up suddenly and shouted.

"All right! Let's get this game started! I want to see if anyone here is faster than Hayami!"

Said boy started shaking and grew intently pale at the sudden attention he was receiving.

"Well then, has everyone chosen a position?"

After a few 'yeah's and 'whatever's they all got up and walked towards Endou.

"So now we're going to separate you, Kirino, come over here. If you're a forward, go walk to Gouenji."

There was a vast amount of boys and only three girls who wanted to be forwards. Midori being one of them.

"If you think you're a midfielder, go to Kidou."

This time it was more of an even amount, but still more males.

"If you believe defence is your thing, go walk to Kirino."

The majority of girls walked to the pinkette.

"And the remaining few are goalies."

To be honest, there were only three goalkeepers, two of which were boys.

Shinsuke, Sangoku and Aoi.

The coaches and Kirino told everyone new where they were supposed to stand at the start of the game.

"Remember, this isn't the only tactic in football, there are plenty of others to choose from, but this particular one is the one we used when we were younger."

After choosing thirty three people in the three different football areas, they began.

And of course…

Midori cursed her luck for being in the same team as Tsurugi, even begged her coach, Gouenji, to make her switch sides. He only gave her an odd look.

"Why on earth do you want to switch? Is it because there's someone you don't like in your team?"

The voice may have been innocent, but MY GOD the blank stare he was giving her, made her feel uncomfortable, she thought she was being threatened!

"A-ah! Never mind! I-It doesn't matter!"

She sighed once more and looked at Tsurugi, he looked good in short-

'NO MIDORI! BAD MIDORI! YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS MALE!'

No, she didn't like him, but she had to admit that he was cute, no denying it.

Gouenji blew the whistle and Tsurugi kicked the ball to Midori.

Running with the ball was the easiest thing ever!

…

When you're not the one doing it.

She could hardly look up without having to look back down to make sure she was still with the ball.

WHY DID THESE BOYS HAVE TO MAKE IT LOOK SO EASY!?

Tsurugi was trying not to cringe at her attempts of what he thought was supposed to be running with the ball.

"Oi Midori! Pass to me."

Midori growled, but knew there was no point in her continuing, she sucked at this and it was obvious.

But apparently something was a bit TOO good.

"Midori!"

"Not my fault!"

She had kicked the ball too far up, and now Tsurugi looked prepared to jump.

Midori silently mocked him.

'He DOES know it's not physically possible to jump that high up right?'

However she was proven wrong when Tsurugi jumped up REALLY HIGH in the air.

All the new players were gawking.

He knew it wasn't necessary, yet he still did it anyway.

He shot from the centre.

"Tsurugi! You shouldn't shoot from there!" Gouenji scolded, he huffed when Tsurugi gracefully landed and watched the ball make it to the net.

Tsurugi gulped, turned around and saw Gouenji standing right behind him.

"You should give others a chance Tsurugi, and don't you dare say you did it because Midori couldn't run with the ball very far. She's new to this, without having any proper training, this is just a practise run to see if others are comfortable with their positions. Do NOT do this again, understand?"

Seeing Gouenji act like a scolding mother made the 'Kouenji' shipping females immediately know who would play which role if they adopted.

"Sorry…"

Gouenji smiled sweetly before walking to Midori.

"Looks like you need to work on your dribbling, though that would go for everyone new here."

"Yes, sir."

The blonde giggled before saying.

"Please, just call me Gouenji."

Midori just smiled and nodded.

The game restarted, this time Tsurugi wasn't allowed to score.

Midori once more gained the ball and tried to run towards the goal.

However Hayami started sliding towards her, she wasn't sure what the boy was doing but before she knew it, she was falling to the ground.

"Off! Hey! You jerk! That hurt!"

Hayami also started to become unsure, before saying.

"T-t-t-that was a s-slide tackle, we do it to steal the ball…"

Midori blinked.

"Oh.

Hayami then ran off, it seemed like in her eyes that he was holding back…

Actually, now that she thought about it, the whole football team was holding back immensely, it kind of made her feel pathetic.

Just as Hayami was about to pass the whole field was surround by a mysterious mist.

It left soon enough and Hayami looked behind him to see Kirino running with the ball.

'Wait… The pink dude can summon mists?! That must be SO useful when he's trying to get out of trouble!'

"Shindou!"

Shindou took control of the ball and used 'Hey Presto' and spun away from Kurama.

The game was getting intense, yet without realising, all the new people did nothing but watch, the football team getting completely carried away. Midori looked at Akane, who looked at Aoi, who looked at Gouenji, who looked _mildly_ ticked.

He blew the whistle and the boys stopped in confusion, seeing as there was still around 15 minutes of the first half left.

But the look on Gouenji's face made the team shiver…

Or at least, those who knew him, the others just thought it was a blank stare.

But the football team _knew._

"As I had told Tsurugi to give others a chance, you should've too."

Gouenji sighed before saying.

"If this happens again, then I will take you off the team and make the others play without you, understand?"

They gulped, and nodded.

Gouenji smiled and was about to blow the whistle once more.

However, they were interrupted by a scream.

The blonde turned around instantly and ran over to Kidou's field.

"JERK! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Calm down Hakuryuu!"

Hakuryuu was having none of it, he tackled Tenma and was about to punch him, only for his hand to be held back.

"Hakuryuu! Stop this at once!"

He merely 'tch'ed and let the brunette go, going back to holding his ankle.

"I'm sorry Hakuryuu! I thought you would be able to dodge it!"

Tenma was on his knees and even bowed his head in a sincere apology.

The white haired male sighed but said nothing.

'I didn't think it was possible for a team to fall apart so easily, but it appears I'm mistaken, I guess they need each other's backs here more than anything.' She thought as she let her eyes gaze towards the navy.

'I wonder if he has ever experienced something like that.'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Phew! Finally done!**

 **Xilliet: Yeah, take your sweet time! Not like a certain DEATH DEMON isn't waiting!**

 **Me: ;w; Please don't kill me.**

 **Xilliet: Of course I won't kill you, I need you to continue the story.**

 **Me: I'm not sure if that means you like me as a friend…**


End file.
